This invention relates to improved training and certifying of persons responsible for decision making and management operations as part of an emergency response at incidents that contain at least one hazard zone which contains a hazard that can injure or kill responders or other persons. More particularly, this invention relates to at least improving safety, command procedures and hazard response procedure by at least Command personnel when in an emergency response situation involving at least potential risk of death or injury to responders.